The Lady and the Tiger
by Mysticalflame
Summary: LZ[Complete] Zelgadis must choose between two doors. Life...and Death. Having a clue as to what he should choose, does he follow it? And where does it lead? A cruel ending. One-shot


The Lady and the Tiger

I own neither this plot, nor Slayers. Slayers is owned by Kanzaka-sama, and the plot is from my English reading book from a few years ago. It was begging to be adapted.

So which one will she choose? Will she be selfish and never let him go, even at a great cost? Or will she be selfless and let him go, even to another?

She giggled, her scarlet locks floating behind her as she ran through the garden. She, a princess, loved the meetings between Zelgadis and herself. It was a time when she didn't have to act out a life she despised. Zelgadis let her be herself, and that was what she loved him for.

But that same love was more forbidden in their country than any other. He, a lowly peasent, and she, crown princess, were never supposed to have even met. But Lina had seen him once, when she snuck out of the castle. Ever since then they had met every night, sneaking around the garden.

Zelgadis was well enough in the looks department, but Lina didn't care about such things. Sure, it was a plus, and one she would never complain about, but it wasn't the reason she had come to adore him. It was his forgiving, kind, mysterious, and sweet dispostion that drew her to him. But their joyful encounters were soon to cease, their time together come to an end.

"Halt!" A soldier stepped from the shadows, making himself known. Lina and Zelgadis stood side by side, realizing what was to come. "The penalty for these sins is death. Come peasent, be it merciful or torturous, it is time to face what you have caused."

The souldier stepped forward and pulled an unresisting Zelgadis to the dungeons.

The next morning Lina was called to her father.

"You realize what must be done, do you not?" He demanded in an unforgiving voice. It was only her royalty that saved her from facing the same fate.

"I do."

"Then face the consequences." He stared at her in disgust.

"If...I may ask a favor, husband..." The Queen braved his anger.

"What?"

"Could he, perhaps, face the 'Challenge' instead? There has not been one for many years."

A cold gleam entered the kings eyes. "You are correct, there has not been one. I think the sport would do our county's good. As punishment, you will go and arrange it, Lina."

"Yes, Father." Lina bowed and left the room.

There were two doors. Two doors, two choices, and a large arena.

The 'Challenge' was held every few years, and it was considered to be the best sport of all. One man was placed into an arena with two large doors. The doors, identical in every way, held two very different things behind them.

Behind one was a tiger, vicious and waiting to eat. A ruthless tiger that had been starved for many days laid in wait, prowling around. Once the door was opened he would jump out and devour the unlucky person in the arena. This happened often and fullfilled the blood lust of the warriors.

Behind the other door stood a beautiful woman, waiting for Zelgadis to open the door. Should he choose that door, the two would immediately be taken to the middle of the arena and married by a waiting priest.

So, behind one door was death, and behind the other was marriage to a woman with veritable beauty and a snake-like heart.

Zelgadis stood in front of the two doors, thinking of his chances. Lina had come to him that morning, telling him which door he should go through. She sat on her throne, smirking, and he couldn't help but feel doubt. Was it all an act? Did she love him, or was it simply a game? Yes, she had bribed the guard to tell her what was behind each door, but she had not told him was was behind them. She simply told him which one was 'best' and swept out of the room.

So now the question was whether or not to trust her. Would her love wish for him to be happy with another woman? Or would it send him to a horrid death.

He reached a decision and stepped forward, his hand on his chosen door.

So what was his destiny? What was behind the door? Did Lina send him to his death, or did she give him up for another? It depeneds, on how you view Lina and what you believe she would do. Growing up as a princess, and being given all she ever wanted...What was her actual attitude towards life?

Did Zelgadis die a brutal death...or did he live, only to be stuck with forbidden love and a monster for a wife?

_**FINISH**_

Myth


End file.
